


Countdown

by bonzai_bunny



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: “B?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”“Nothing,” Bruce answered as he shrugged off his suit coat. “Except I haven’t touched you in nine weeks, five hours, and twenty-three minutes.”





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Remember on the last smut fic I wrote, I said it was the most plotless thing I had ever written? That wasn't remotely true. THIS is.
> 
> Also, a lil sum sum cuz I'm not participating in kinktober this year. I LIVE for some slutty bottom Bruce.

“Clark, I need you here, right now,” was all Bruce said before he looked at his watch and waited. Bruce hadn’t seen the Kryptonian in any non-League capacity for the past few months, and he was horny enough to want to make the most of this brief twenty-minute reprieve between meetings.

Clark showed up in a blur of wind in full Superman regalia in about two minutes, looking worried.

“B?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Bruce answered as he shrugged off his suit coat. “Except I haven’t touched you in nine weeks, five hours, and twenty-three minutes.”

The worry immediately melted off Clark’s face and was replaced with something fond. “You missed me that much?”

Instead of responding to that he simply gave Clark a heated look and said, “Take off the suit and sit on the couch.”

The high points on Clark’s cheeks brightened but he did as he was told, and, in a blur, he was on the couch in nothing but his underwear looking slightly bemused. Bruce loosened his tie and pulled a tube out of his desk before he stalked over to Clark like the other was a feast and Bruce had been starving all week.

“You couldn’t wait until you got home?” Clark asked when Bruce got on his knees and pulled down Clark’s jockstrap.

“I haven’t had a moment’s peace in ages and I’ve been so horny today, I feel like I’m losing my goddamn mind.” Bruce glanced at his watch before he pulled off his own clothing.

“We have seventeen minutes left, I plan to make the most of it.”

Clark opened his mouth to be the voice of reason (they hadn’t even locked the door for Rao’s sake!) but what actually came out was a strangled moan when Bruce sucked down most of his cock in one swift motion.

“Holy shit, B,” Clark choked out and Bruce looked up at him under his eyelashes with his reddening lips stretched wide over Clark’s dick. He looked positively sinful, and that moment was probably the quickest it had ever taken Clark to get fully hard. He nearly felt dizzy with the force of his arousal. Bruce made a noise in his throat as Clark hardened, a choking sound, and Clark put his fist against his mouth to muffle his whimper.

Bruce relaxed his gag reflex and kept going until Clark was completely down his throat. It was no easy feat, but it was something that Bruce had dreamed about doing for several weeks now. He was already fully hard against his own thigh, loving the weight and taste of his lover.

In the meantime, he squeezed some lube on his fingers and pushed one into his asshole. He was already so ready for it there was hardly any resistance, so he pushed in another to stretch himself as quickly as possible.

Clark groaned again, face flushed, as he watched Bruce do this, and had to bite his knuckle by the time Bruce had three fingers inside of him and moaned around Clark’s cock. If they weren’t under a time constraint, and if Clark’s brain wasn’t being blown out through his dick, Clark would try to take back some control and play a little. When they had time, Clark would take the other apart and praise and simultaneously slutshame him until Bruce was begging to come.

As it were, Clark knocked his head back against the wall and stifled another moan when Bruce began to work up a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Clark’s cock inch by inch. Drool dribbled down his chin. It was obscene and gorgeous, and Clark scarcely wanted it to end. At the very least, Clark wanted to come like this. Bruce had other ideas though, and Clark made a noise of disappointment when Bruce pulled away with swollen, wet lips. Bruce leaned in and licked up a bead of precum forming on his tip and Clark couldn’t help but bite his lip, completely turned on. The moment was ruined when Bruce glanced at his watch and muttered,

“thirteen minutes.”

Bruce squeezed lube on Clark’s cock, which twitched in response, and stroked Clark once or twice before standing. With little preamble, Bruce climbed onto Clark’s lap and angled Clark’s dick to go into his hole. It was a little overwhelming with how quickly they were going.

“Do you want a condom?” Clark grunted out when Bruce held him still.

“No,” Bruce answered simply and sank down slowly on Clark’s cock. It was slow going because of how big he was, and Clark’s hands went to hold Bruce’s hips automatically, even if he felt like his participation in this scenario hardly mattered. Even if Clark was a little annoyed at how Bruce had reduced him to his dick, the billionaire felt wonderful around him. He was hot and tight, and Clark memorized every little twitch on Bruce’s face while Bruce stilled to adjust to Clark’s size.

There was a hot flush on the billionaire’s chest running up his neck to his cheeks and a bead of sweat forming at his grey temples. Clark didn’t have much time to admire all these little facets because Bruce soon became comfortable enough and lifted himself up to slam back down on Clark’s cock.

Clark moaned. Bruce felt so good and Clark knew Bruce knew it because even with his pupils blown wide and the flush on his cheeks, Bruce had on that little self-satisfied smirk. It drove Clark wild, and he held Bruce’s hips to fuck up into him as Bruce pounded down, and Bruce lost his rhythm, moaning openly for the other to hear. Clark kissed him solidly and swallowed down those moans as their tongues entwined and Clark kept fucking.

Bruce took it so wonderfully. Clark was like a firebrand inside of him, stretching him deep and wide, and Bruce wasn’t quite sure how he had survived without this. Clark had the thickest real dick he had ever taken; even Bruce’s toys hardly compared. Bruce had spent several nights, when the adrenaline of a patrol hadn’t quite worn off, fucking himself on his biggest toy imagining it was Clark. He had literally fantasized of this exact moment, on his knees on his bed, moaning into his pillow, imagining it was Clark that was really pounding him. The real thing couldn’t compare.

Bruce’s rhythm was now thoroughly off as Clark took complete control and kept Bruce suspended above his knees. Bruce guessed that they had about five minutes left, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, just out of his reach.

Clark sensed this and changed angles, so he glanced right against Bruce’s prostate and was a little smug at Bruce’s sudden shout. Bruce panted in Clark’s ear as he grappled for purchase against the Kryptonian when Clark didn’t let up against his prostate. Electricity sparked from his toes to his eyes and he shook, closer than he thought.

“Fuck,” Bruce rasped and repeated it like a mantra when Clark sped up, hitting that spot directly, making him spasm with pleasure. It only took a moment and then, Bruce was coming with a yell. His cum spurted on both of their abs and Clark kept fucking him through it until he was pushed over the edge himself by Bruce squeezing and twitching around him.

Bruce looked wrecked when he pushed back his sweat slicked hair and stood on wobbly legs. Anyone who looked at him would be able to tell he had just had sex, if they couldn’t smell it on him. It was a minor miracle that Bruce had had his office soundproofed a long time ago. He looked completely unconcerned when he glanced at his watch and bent down to pick up his trousers. Clark couldn’t help but stare; Bruce had a fantastic ass and when cum dribbled down the back of Bruce’s thigh, Clark had to stop himself from pushing Bruce over his desk to fuck him again.

“You aren’t going to wear underwear?” Clark asked when he remembered to speak again. It was an odd decision, considering what had just happened.

“I wanna feel your cum drip out of me,” Bruce murmured, as if it were normal thing to say, and Clark sucked in a breath, completely aroused.

“You can’t just say stuff like that, B,” he complained.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Why, what are you going to do about it?”

Before Clark could respond to that, Bruce’s intercom beeped, and his secretary said,

“Mr. Wayne, your three o'clock is here.”

Bruce pressed a button and answered, “I’ll be there in a minute, Holly.”

It was amazing how easily he disguised how raw his throat must have been.

To Clark, Bruce said, “Be at the manor at five thirty.”

And Clark knew he’d be right on time.

 


End file.
